Cookin' Lessons With Uncle Eliot
by langstonlover
Summary: Eliot Spencer Tries To Teach His Young Nephew, JT Langston How To Cook Without Burning The Food. (This Will Make Alot More Sense If You've Seen The Movie Lol) Hope You Enjoy :)


"No! No! No!" Eliot snapped at the kid as he turned the knob on the stove down for the third time. "How many times have I gotta tell you, boy!? Keep the stove on medium!" JT groaned. "But Uncle Eliot, that'll take to long. It gets done a lot faster if ya leave it on high."

Eliot scowled at the boy. "Why your new friends ever let you near the kitchen is beyond me." He grumbled under his breath. JT gave Eliot a frustrated look. "What do you know about cookin'?" He asked, irritably. Eliot looked back at his nephew with an angry face.

"Becuase you're family I'm gonna pretend I didn't know that." He said and then turned his attention back to the stove. "Now..." He said, handing JT a fork to turn the steaks with. "Turn em' over and them add the cooking wine." He told him, stepping back from the stove and allowing JT access to the food.

JT hesitated for a moment. He was worried that if he messed up again then Eliot would get angry. He didn't like it when his uncle yelled at him. He hated it almost as much as when Rafe yelled at him. "Well..." Eliot said, gesturing for JT to step up to the stove. "Go on pup, we ain't got all day." JT sighed and finally stepped up to the stove.

Carfully he turned the steaks over with the fork and then looked back at Eliot. The older man nodded approvingly. JT breathed a sigh of relief and then reached for the bottle of cooking wine. "What the hell are you doin' boy!?" Eliot asked in anger.

"You told me to add the wine!" JT snapped back at his uncle, a little too bravely. "That's olive oil, JT!" Eliot told him. "You need to start lookin' before you pour things all over your food!"

JT growled as he grabbed the right bottle and then poured the wine into the pan. He swore under his breath, promising that he was going to wring Joe's neck for telling Eliot about his "Cooking Habits". He'd always known that Eliot took cooking very seriously...He just didn't know that he could be so mean about it.

...

Eliot sat at the table in the dining room. He'd left JT alone in the kitchen after he had been certain that the boy could handle the rest of the meal on his own.

He smiled to himself. He'd just taught JT Langston how to cook without burning the food. He'd never been so proud of himself. He chuckled and took a long drink of ice cold beer to reward himself. Then suddenly a loud BOOM! came from the kitchen.

"JT!" Eliot shouted worriedly and rushed back to the kitchen. He turned the knob but the door was locked. "JT! JT! Answer me boy! Are ya alright!?" Eliot could see smoke through the window, and he could smell it too.

"John Thomas Langston! Answer me right now!" He yelled again. Just then the door opened and JT walked out, his clothes all covered in black ash and his apron soaked with the wine that had splattered everywhere. He ran out of the kitchen coughing.

"Dammit JT!" Eliot scolded him. "You've ruined my kitchen!" JT dusted off his shirt, and coughed some more. Eliot gave him an angry look. "And just when I thought you were actually gonna manage to make somethin' without burnin' it! I swear to god JT, I could just..." Eliot stopped his yelling when he looked down into JT's sad blue eyes, that we're starring up at him like a puppy who someone had just kicked.

"I..I'm sorry, Uncle Eliot." He apologized, looking like he was about to cry. Eliot sighed. "It's alright..." He said, finally managing to get his anger under control. "No harm done...I needed to re-paint anyway." JT sighed and looked down at his boots. Eliot patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be upset, son, It was my fault. I shouldn't have left ya alone."

JT looked back up at his uncle, and wiped the years out of his eyes. "Ya mean ya ain't mad at me no more?" He asked hopefully. Eliot sighed. "No JT, I ain't mad, now go get changed and wash up. What's your Pa gonna say if he comes to pick ya up and ya look like this?"

JT grinned a little at Eliot's humor, happy that he wasn't mad at him anymore, and then ran upstairs to take a bath and change his clothes. Eliot sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, looking at the kitchen that was pretty damn near destroyed. "Well, ones things for sure..." Eliot said, as he walked into the smoke infested kitchen to start the long clean up job. "That boy don't get his cookin' skills from my side of the family."


End file.
